Silver Tongue
by silver drip
Summary: A story that revolves around Jasper, Peter, and a slightly off Bella. Lots of twists and turns. No Twilight. All in Jasper's point of view. Updates every other day.
1. Old Dog, New Tricks

**New story! I wrote this one in about two weeks while avoiding all sorts of work. It's about 20k and is in my usual abbreviated style. This is not a romance. **

**I'll be working on Just A Cup of Sugar over my coming Thanksgiving break btw. **

* * *

Just after sunset I caught the scent of an old friend as I drove down the highway. It's been a few decades since I last saw him so I decided to follow the scent trail. Twenty minutes later I was in a little town in the desert.

I was about to park my truck and look for him on foot when I spotted him coming out of a store carrying grocery bags. I took a moment to contemplate the various reasons why he'd have groceries- and most of my conclusions were bad considering he wasn't the type to donate food to shelters. He started loading them into a Jeep and my bad feeling grew worse.

I followed his Jeep at a distance until we reached the town's limits where I parked and got out of my car, following him the rest of the way on foot. Twenty-five minutes later he parked under the only tree around and pulled out the groceries.

"Hello Peter." I said, and he jumped a foot high. "Your observational skills have gone down substantially."

"What are you doing here?" He asked nervously while trying to push the bag of groceries behind him, as if I hadn't already seen them.

"Why do you have food?"I cut straight to the chase. He seemed to flounder under my steady gaze, the same way he always used to when we were back in the war. After a moment he sighed, resignation setting in.

"Just don't be mad at me." He said while picking up the bags. "And try to keep an open mind." He gestured for me to follow him and we started running. I quickly spotted a small house and as we got closer a mind bogglingly delicious scent grew stronger.

Peter gave me a worried look before going inside the house.

If the appetizing scent hadn't already stunned me, then the beautiful woman sitting in the kitchen would have. Her brown eyes slowly drifted from the book in her hands to Peter then me.

"What the fuck is this vampire doing in _my _house?" She said with hatred in her voice, surprising me.

"_Your _house?" Peter's anger skyrocketed. "I don't see you fucking paying the electric bill!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! For me to pay the bills I'd have to have money, a job, but in order for that to happen I'd have to be able to leave this place!" His anger quickly twisted into guilt.

"Isabella-" She tossed her book at Peter and he let it hit him.

"Peter, who the fuck is this guy?" She pointed at me and I could almost see fire in her eyes.

"He's uhm, my maker."

"Your maker?" She turned towards me. "Oh so you're the reason this asshole still burdens the world with his presence?" The human walked up to me, not a tendril of fear in hr. "Let me guess? You caught my scent and just had to have a bite? Well fuck you!" She flipped me the bird before storming off to another part of the house.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked right before a door slammed.

"Isabella isn't a happy person." Peter said while putting away the groceries.

"You don't say." I said sarcastically. Seeing her angry and worked up only seemed to make her blood even more appealing. "What's the story behind that filly?" Peter squirmed. He was acting like a dog that had just been kicked.

"Jasper, you should really just go. I don't think you being here is a good idea."

"What? Are you worried I'm going to steal her away and leave her lifeless body for you to find somewhere in the desert?"

"No, it's not that- well it's sort of that, but it's also," Peter growled in frustration, "I don't like having anyone else around her." I whistled in amazement.

"So you have this lovely little bird locked in this gilded cage all for yourself…" I mused, looking around. The kitchen was state of the art, something Esme would love, even though it was useless to us. In the adjoining room there was a large television with bookcases around it filled with movies and games. From my angle I could see a hallway that led to at least three more rooms. It was a very nice cage, and she was a very lovely bird. "How long have you kept this little bird from flying away?"

"Major-"

"Answer the damn question." I commanded, my voice dull, yet threatening.

"Seven years…" Isabella was anywhere from nineteen to twenty-three years old…

"Petey, please don't tell me you became a pedophile." I asked while covering my face. I knew I should have never left him alone.

"No! Of course not! Maria fucked me up, but I'm not that sick. I'm not- we're not like that." He looked down the hallway where Isabella had retreated to.

"Well she must be giving you something good for you to put up with that bullshit and buy her all this stuff." And I had a pretty good idea of what that was.

"Please just leave-"

"Start acting like the goddamn soldier I made you into- and stop fidgeting like you've got fleas." Peter immediately stood up straight and kept his eyes diverted. "What has this woman made you into?" I shook my head in disappointment. I hadn't planned on spending my vacation here, but it seemed a hell of a lot more interesting than what I was going to do. And damn that woman's scent was down right delicious. It was drying my throat out. "I'm going to see what I can scrounge up in this desert to eat. You two better still be here when I get back."

* * *

**What do you think of my Bella? Of this whole situation?  
**


	2. Southern Man

**For those of you who don't know I do short chapters, but make up for it by updating every other day. **

* * *

In all my years I'd never figured Peter as being the type to kidnap someone. His emotions towards her were very strange, a mixture of lust, anticipation, anger, and frustration. This had to be about more than just her blood.

It was obvious that he wanted her in a biblical sense.

Death Valley didn't seem to have worth shit to offer when it came to wildlife, so I settled on a few cotton tails and a coyote. Isabella's blood was sounding even more appetizing.

When I got back it was four in the morning and music was playing loudly as I walked through the door.

_Southern man  
Better keep your head  
Don't forget  
What your good book said  
Southern change  
Gonna come at last  
Now your crosses  
Are burning fast  
Southern man_

What had that idiot Peter told her about me?

The human was in the kitchen cutting up an apple and Peter was sitting a few feet away from her, reading a book. Over the noise of the music she seemed to sense me, and turned around- tossing the sharp knife squarely at my chest, startling me. It was only through pure instinct that I caught the blade before it hit me. Peter didn't even flinch or look up from his book. Apparently this human had the penchant for throwing things.

She switched the music off and grabbed another knife.

"What are _you_ doing back here?" Isabella asked while brandishing the knife at me.

"Just making sure an old friend isn't doing something he shouldn't be doing." I answered vaguely, unimpressed by her implied threat. Peter still hadn't looked up from his book.

"What… you mean something like kidnapping a little girl away from her loving mother then locking her up in the middle of bumfuck nowhere?" She moved closer to me, only to turn and try to stab the book Peter was reading. Before she could gouge it Peter put his hand in the way, effectively stopping her attack. "Fucking vampires." She tossed the knife to the ground before getting her plate of apple slices and going to the tv room.

"So you're drinking from her?"

"Only when she lets me."

"And how often does that happen?"

"Not often enough."

* * *

**FYI the song is Southern Man by Neil Young. What do you think of Bella's 'attack'? Of Peter's last line?**


	3. White Collar

**I just posted a Bella/Caius one-shot called Animal Crackers btw. **

* * *

I picked up the knife from the floor and put it in the sink, along with the one she threw at me.

"Why are you still here?" Peter asked. I was surprised, yet pleased with his bluntness. There was the soldier I trained.

"Because I damn well choose to be."

"You can't have her, besides I doubt the Cullen coven would appreciate you killing a human."

"I'm on vacation." I said offhandedly.

"Don't touch her, don't even look at her. I can see what you want from her in your eyes, Jasper, and I don't think Alice would like you messing around with another woman."

"As I said, I'm on vacation." I smiled menacingly at Peter. "And don't try to give me orders, Peter. They only make me want to punish you." He shrunk away from me and I held back my grin. It could be a million years from now and I'd still love giving him orders. "Now I'm going to go talk to her and you should just be grateful that I didn't drain her the first time I caught her scent."

Isabella was laying on her side while she ate her apple slices and read a book. I sat across from her and her eyes flashed up to my own. I gave her a questioning look and she closed her book and sat up, feeling annoyed.

"Why are your eyes that color?"

"Because I drink animal blood."

"Why don't you drink from humans?"

"I never said I didn't drink human blood."

"So what? You're here waiting for me to turn on the spigot so you can have a taste." She slapped the underside of her wrist and I could see scars, some healed naturally while others were closed with venom.

"No, I'm here to ask you a few questions." This seemed to pique her interest as she bit into another apple slice, a small tendril of juice appearing on the corner of her mouth before her pink tongue flicked out, stealing it away. "How does Peter treat you?" I asked, pulling my thoughts away from her mouth and what it could do.

"Like a white collar criminal on house arrest at a five star hotel." Her answer was interesting…

"And how do you want to be treated?"

"Why do you ask? Are you offering me a better lot in life, going to steal me away the same way Peter did?" Her voice was sarcastic

"No, I don't have the patience for being around someone like you."

"Why not? I can be rather fun." The amount of lust that suddenly came from her startled me. She leaned forward slightly, showing an ample amount of cleavage. "We could have lots of fun." Isabella winked at me before looking over my shoulder and frowning. Behind me I could feel Peter's anger and sadness. I was sure he was somehow scolding her silently. "Whatever. I'm going to bed. Don't disturb me."

* * *

**So Bella isn't completely stable. What do you think of her? **


	4. To the Kitchen Floor

After Isabella left I patted my pocket only to realize I'd left my cell phone in my car back in town.

"Peter, where's your phone?" I asked while standing up. Damn this place was completely saturated with her scent.

"I don't have one." He said from the kitchen, his emotions calming down to annoyance. My own annoyance increased. Now I was thirsty, slightly sexually frustrated, and had to run all the way back that little town. I considered ordering Peter to go get it, but doubted he'd leave me alone with Isabella.

I left without speaking. Alice would be pissed if she couldn't get in contact with me in case of an emergency.

Luckily when I reached the rink-a-dink town everyone was still asleep. I grabbed my large duffel bag and phone before locking up and heading back.

The whole trip took just over an hour. As I moved in closer mixed emotions made me pause.

Isabella's heart was racing, breaths shallow and quick, her emotions were a mixture of feeling entertained, annoyed, and fatigue. Peter was feeling happy, lust, and euphoric. I silently entered the house.

All the lights were off and they were in the middle of the kitchen on the tiled floor. Peter had her pinned down to the ground one hand on the bare skin between her shirt and shorts, the other holding her hand as he took slow drags of blood from her wrist. His thumb slowly caressed the sliver of skin on her hip. It was an oddly erotic scene.

Isabella's breaths became quicker as her eyes cracked open and met my own. Her emotions immediately shifted away from annoyance and to an idle curiosity mixed with a dark lust. I realized my own emotions reflected hers.

There was a slick noise as Peter stopped drinking from her and licked the wound. He stood up and was surprised to see me. I kept my face blank while staring at Isabella's panting form. He sighed before going to the fridge and getting an IV bag. He picked her up from the floor and carried her to the other room, setting up the IV after laying her on the couch. Isabella's breaths were still shallow and she kept watching me, even when Peter slid the needle in her arm. I glanced at the IV bag it was a mixture of saline water and something called epoetin alfa.

Isabella laughed for some reason as she covered her eyes with her arm, the venom on her wrist reflecting in the dim light. Her lust faded, but her entertained feeling grew stronger.

* * *

**What do you think of what Jasper walked in on? Of Bella's emotions? **


	5. It is Like That

"I thought you'd be gone longer." Peter whispered, feeling ashamed and guilty.

"I'll try to not be here next time you attack her." I said in a cold voice, annoyed by how much he was fidgeting. No soldier should act like that.

"It's not like that. She offered her blood to me"

"So you threw her down in the middle of the kitchen?"

"No, she sliced open her own wrist- and even if I wanted to control myself I couldn't. I didn't throw her down, I lowered her. She doesn't have a bruise on her other than her wrist and where her IV is." He sounded sincere, and scolded. I glanced back towards the tv room. Isabella had faded into sleep. Peter sighed.

"You've changed." I accused him.

"So have you." He said right back, a tinge of courage inside of him.

"Yes, but my change was of my own volition. She changed you."

"You should leave before she changes you too." He was completely serious.

"I doubt anyone can change me, not after everything I've been through." I said confidently.

"Jasper, you don't understand the situation. I found her when she was fourteen and had planned to kill her right then- and I still don't know how it happened but I ended up taking her here. She makes me so angry some times, but I can't kill her and I don't know why." His desperation unnerved me.

"Maybe she's your mate." I said, confused with the situation as well.

"If she was my mate I wouldn't be able to stop myself from changing her." He was right. I leaned against h the counter and tried to think of the situation objectively.

"Have you had sex with her?"

"We're not like that…"

"You're not answering the question."

"A few times, when she was nineteen." He said meekly.

"Shit, she has you under her spell- You're pussy whipped."

"We haven't had sex in two years!"

"Yeah, you're really pussy whipped!" I chuckled, but the look on his face sobered me up.

"That doesn't explain why I didn't kill her when we first met." Peter sounded depressed and I actually felt a bit bad for my brother in arms.

"I can always kill her for you, if you like." I offered, only half joking.

"I can't let you do that- Isabella… Uck! She means something to me, even though we fight all the time. She hates me, but she means so much to me…"

* * *

**What do you think of Peter's last line? Theories? **


	6. Pumpkin-Eater

"You're still here?" Isabella said while walking into the tv room and yawning. She looked at Peter and me, we were playing video games to pass the time, since neither of us wanted to talk. I didn't respond to her. She stood behind us watching the game for a few minutes.

I was surprised when she leaned over the couch and draped herself over Peter's shoulders, one hand on his stomach and the other on his chest. Her lips were an inch away from his ear and I could feel the heat coming off her even though I was over a foot away.

She held him tighter and her hands moved lower at a slow pace. Peter started lusting after her, despite his eyes being squarely set on the tv. Isabella kissed his cheek, her hands still going lower.

"Peter, Peter, pumpkin-eater." Isabella whispered/sang, her hands halting their movement. Peter's emotions plummeted into depression and embarrassment. "Had a girl, and couldn't keep her. He put her in a pumpkin shell, and there he kept her very well." She sang before giving him another kiss and letting him go.

I looked at Peter questioningly, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

Isabella went back to her room, and I could hear some shuffling, before moans of pleasure started coming from her room. I perked up immediately, completely forgetting about the video game before realizing that it was a recording- she was watching a porno, and she damn well knew we could hear her.

Her lust started building up, and I could hear every movement she made with her fingers, every gasp, moan, and- I could just imagine the look on her face, one hand roaming her body while the other brought her to her climax- and damn I just wanted to walk in there and show her just how much fun we could have together, but when I moved to stand Peter put a hand on my shoulder, halting me.

"You going to try and stop me?" I asked, wanting to put him down quickly so I could join Isabella in her bedroom.

"Just what do you think will happen when you go in there? Do you think she's just going to welcome you into her bed?" His questions made me pause. "She's playing with us, the same way she always teases me. If you go in there she'll just shout at you, pretending to be angry, even though that's what she wanted. She'll leave you high and dry." He was making sense, and I could tell he was telling the truth, but damn it when she moaned my name as she came I almost ripped Peter's arm off.

I was at her door a second later, turning the damn knob- and shit if I wasn't turned on before, seeing her sprawled out, skin flushed, and biting her lip with hooded eyes sure did it. Her hazy post orgasm emotions quickly twisted into anger, amusement, and disappointment.

"What the fuck?!" She grabbed the snow globe on the bedside table and chucked it at me. I shut the door just in time to hear it crash against it before smashing on the floor. "Asshole!" She shouted, before laughing.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**


	7. Without a Dentist

I held the phone away from me. Alice's high pitched laughter was not making me feel better about what happened an hour ago. She had, of course, seen the whole thing and did not feel the need to warn me, although if she had I wouldn't have been able to sneak a peek of what Isabella's clothes were hiding.

Alice's laughter died down and I brought the phone back to my ear.

"But seriously, Jasper, my visions of this human are weird."

"How so?"

"Normally when I get visions of the same scene they vary greatly, but when I see visions of her future they're a lot of the same situation, but with only slight variations. It's weird." This new information piqued my interest. I glanced at Peter, knowing he was listening too. He just shrug, his gift giving me no insight.

"Well, your visions are dictated by choices. Each choice creates a new vision. Perhaps Isabella actively makes choices that most humans would make subconsciously."

"I guess that would explain it, but what sort of person decides their every move? I swear I've had visions of her brushing her teeth. Who the heck decides to start brushing on one side, then makes a decision to actually start on the other side. Those are two very useless visions- and just imagine her making decisions like that for each tooth. It's driving me crazy! Every little thing she does is in measured movements and planned out meticulously. I don't think I can keep watching her. It's annoying and giving me a headache." Alice huffed at the end of her rant.

"No one asked you to look." I reminded her.

"I know, but I just wanted to keep an eye on you to make sure you're not running head first into danger."

"I can take care of myself." I'd never understand why she likes me so much.

"I worry."

"You worry needlessly. Now, is there anything else you want to share with me?" I asked, trying to end the conversation. After all I was on vacation from the whole Cullen Coven.

"No, that's all."

"Good, call me if you come up with a better theory on why your visions are so different for her."

* * *

**What do you think Alice's odd visions mean? **


	8. Brick Wall

Isabella's scent was driving me crazy, being in this house was driving me crazy, but I didn't want to leave. There were still two more months of my vacation before I had to play human again, and there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Peter pleaded with me as I looked through Isabella's collection of books.

"I can, but I'm not going to."

"She'll never give you what you want." He warned. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Is your gift telling you that, or is this just your opinion?"

"My gift is telling me." I wasn't sure if he was lying or not. We've spent too much time together. He knows how to guard his emotions.

"You don't even know what I want from her."

"You want everything, her blood, her body, her smile."

"Are you sure you're not talking about what you want from her?"

"Unlike you, I've already had all those things. I know how Isabella is."

"So you want her for yourself? What are you going to do? Leave her human to keep drinking her blood then let her die of old age? Or do you want to sacrifice her ambrosia and keep her forever?"

"I-" Peter started stuttering. "She- I don't- it's- This is all just so complicated-"

"Peter, come watch a movie with me." She shouted from the other room. He immediately stood up, joy and excitement burst from him.

"Just a second." He glanced at me and immediately felt ashamed.

"Pussy whipped…" I whispered as he walked to the tv room. I followed him in a few minutes later when he didn't respond. They were both on the couch. He was slightly propped up on the couch while she leaned against his chest.

He was so happy… She'd given him only the slightest recognition and he was practically euphoric- and for some reason the whole situation made me angry- more than that I was jealous. I wanted that warm, tight body pressed against me.

So I decided to bombard her with disgust and annoyance- but her emotions stayed a mellow complacency with only a tinge of entertainment.

What… the … hell?

I pushed even more disgust at her, but she stayed the same. I tried humor, love, lust, and embarrassment, but none of them seemed to affect her. I looked at Peter and tried to send him anger and he felt it, but it was like my gift was only working at half strength. I tried harder and slowly the anger started pushing out his happiness. His jaw clenched and he looked at me, figuring out I was manipulating him.

"Peter, we need to talk. Now." I commanded while letting go of his emotions, they immediately shifted back to happiness, before fear ebbed in. I could feel Isabella's eyes on me, but I didn't look at her as Peter nodded.

* * *

**Any new theories? **


	9. Obsession

"What the hell was that, Jasper?" Peter hissed at me when we were outside in the Californian heat. "You swore to me you'd never use your gift on me again, not after all those times you fucked with me when that bitch had us!"

"Something's wrong. My gift isn't working on Isabella, that's why I had to try it on you." I grabbed my phone to call Alice, but then Peter spoke up.

"My gift… I've never been able to pick up any clues when it comes to Isabella. I can pick up clues on everything else, but when it comes to her my gift never helps me."

"When I tried to use my gift on you it felt like you were resisting me." I looked back towards the house. "She'd definitely manifest if she was changed." I could only imagine what gift she'd have- whatever it is, Maria would have loved to have her. "I bet the small amount of venom you've given her has helped strengthen it."

"What should we do?" He was nervous, and I knew he must be worrying about what the Volturi would do if they found out about her possible gift.

"What do you want to do? Nothing has to change. We're the only ones who know about this. No one else needs to know." Although I was curious to see what her gift would be. If my suspicions were right she'd be a hell of a difficult newborn.

"I just… want to keep her." He could be so pathetic sometimes.

"You will eventually have to decide whether to change her or let her die." I reminded him. He just looked back at the house.

"I understand the situation." Peter sighed. "You're my brother, but I have to ask you. Why are you still here? I just want to be alone with her- and you being here makes things difficult."

"Afraid of a little competition?" I asked in a teasing tone, but I wasn't sure if I was joking or not.

"You're married. Can't you just be happy with having Alice?"

"Alice is beautiful, caring, intelligent, and a good wife. We have an eternity and we understand that. As such we spend three months of the year doing whatever the hell we want to away from each other. If we didn't things would get stagnant after a few decades. The rest of the family doesn't really approve of it, but fuck them. So long as I don't drag a dead body into their house they don't care what I do."

"But-"

"If you loved her I'd leave her alone, but you don't. She's your obsession, not your mate."

* * *

**What do you think of Jasper's last line? **


	10. The Pie on the Windowsill

"Who the fuck does shit like that?" I asked Peter while leaning against a tree with my arms crossed.

"Isabella does."

"Why would you even buy her that?"

"What? A swimsuit? She'd just wear her underwear or nothing if I hadn't- anyways it's really hard to deny her anything. She goes from sweet to loud bitch in the blink of an eye whenever I tell her no." He mumbled while we both watched her. She was laid out on a pool chair in the shade of the house while one of her hands dragged a piece of ice up and down the contours of her body, leaving a wet trail. When the cube was almost melted she'd toss it before grabbing another from the cooler beside her.

"If you leave her locked in this house how does she keep that damn fine body?" I asked, still watching her. She was feeling entertained. She knew we were out here watching her.

"I don't lock the house when I leave. There's nothing around for miles. Even if she took as much water as she can carry she wouldn't be able to reach anywhere before dying or me finding her." I nodded at Peter's explanation.

"That doesn't explain how she can look that damn fine."

"The room between mine and hers is full of random work out machinery she had me order when she was sixteen."He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Normally she works out three hours a day, but since you've been here I think she's been having too much fun teasing you to workout." I wasn't sure if he was disappointed because she stopped working out or because I was still here. It's only been four damn days. It's not like she's going to lose that figure all of a sudden.

"Her scent mixed with the hot desert air…" I began and Peter groaned.

"I know! She has to know how it effects her scent, how it effects us-"

"Peter," Isabella spoke in a whisper, "come here." He ran to her side immediately. "No, really come _here_." She pulled him down onto the lounge chair so that he was situated between her legs. "Let me just…" Isabella pulled off his shirt. "It's really hot out here and I could really use…" Her words trailed off as she bit her bottom lip.

Fuck! Then she started making out with him and I felt like peeping tom as his hands started roaming her tight body.

"Isabella." That lucky bastard said as she took a quick breath. He almost sounded like he was trying to warn her.

"Fuck me, Peter. I know you want to." Isabella said while unbuckling his belt.

"But-"

"Or do I need to call over your friend instead?" She asked while grinning, already pulling down his pants. He responded by pushing her down and pulling off the little amount of clothing she was wearing, making her laugh. I wanted to look away as they fucked, but- shit, I was downwind of them and her scent just smelled even better as she moaned- and their emotions were flooding my senses.

I started giving myself a good wanking. I could just imagine myself inside of her, being the one making her gasp and shutter. Her brown eyes suddenly met my black ones- and then she was smiling as she fucked my brother, but that didn't stop me from trying to find my own release. Isabella winked at me before maneuvering herself to be on top, giving me a much better view of her breasts.

She was watching me jerk off to her fucking Peter. She started smiling at me and I was close. Her own movements started getting faster. Finally I got my release- and Isabella just started laughing, laughing at the situation, laughing at Peter, laughing at me- and I suddenly felt like a fool, like the littlest man in the world as she continued laughing.

I zipped up my jeans, holding back a growl of anger, before heading off for a hunt.

* * *

**So... that happened. What do you think? **


	11. Tools in a Box

When I got back to the house in the middle of the desert Peter was gone and the whole place smelled like sex.

"Where's Peter?" I asked Isabella. She was laying on the couch listen to music. Her hair was wet and she looked like she'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Oh, Peter? He stepped out for a while." She propped herself up a bit and looked at me. "I think I drained him." She said while smiling. "He went out hunting, won't be back for at least two more hours." This woman is dangerous, but damn she is so hot. "I had a good time, and I know Peter did. Did you have a good time, with your one man show?"

"What is it that you want, Isabella?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I want the world- Oh, and please just call me Bella." She stood up and walked over to me, standing dangerously close.

"And what do you want, Jasper?" She reached up, but I grabbed her wrist before she could touch me. I was still mad at her for laughing at me earlier.

"Is this all you're about, sex and blood?" I asked and Bella tried pulling her arm away from me. I let her go.

"Of course not, but in this little world I live in," she gestured around the house, "they're the two most influential factors. I have to use what I've got- and I might as well have a bit of fun while I'm at it." She put her hands on her hips, and she wasn't feeling the least bit ashamed or embarrassed. "So, what is it that you want?"

"You already know the answer to that. I want to fuck you then have a taste of that blood Peter covets so much." I said confidently, curious to how she'd respond. I wasn't disappointed when she moved closer to me, putting us just an inch apart from each other.

"Well…" Bella whispered while looking at me with lustful eyes. She leaned up, about to kiss me. "You can't have me." The heat of her breath registered before her actual words. She moved away from me quickly and started laughing.

* * *

**What do you think? **


	12. Laughter

"Is she always laughing?" I asked Peter.

"Only when things are going her way."

"You think she's planning something?"

"Isabella is always planning something. You're just a new tool to add to her arsenal." Peter sighed and I shared the sentiment. When he'd gotten back to the house he was embarrassed, I was pissed off, and Bella was sleeping like she didn't have a care in the world.

"She would have been a monster in the war."

"I know. I already taught her how to fight. If she ever becomes a vampire she could cause all sorts of chaos."

"You made her this way, you know."

"Yeah, I just said that I was the one who taught her how to fight."

"No, I mean you made her into this manipulative creature by kidnapping her, taking her from her family, and keeping her in this cage."

"What would you have done if you had just fed, were running back home, and smelled _her_?"

"I would have drained her dry, even if the whole Cullen coven protested I would have killed her and enjoyed it."

"Could you kill her now?" His voice was weak. I looked at him, trying to gauge where this was going. He wouldn't make eye contact with me.

I closed my eyes and imagined it, creeping into her room, brushing her hair back as she slept, breathing her scent in, appreciate and reveling in it, then leaning in and-

"Fuck."

"I told you."

* * *

**What do you think? **


	13. Bon Voyage

We were both out hunting, well I was hunting and then I was going to help him lure away a human for his dinner. Thoughts about this whole situation kept pestering me.

"I should leave." I said as I buried the freshly drained coyote.

"Isn't that what I've been telling you this whole time?"

"Yeah… I've never held back from killing a human that I wanted to drink from while on vacation."

"I told you she'd change you."

"I don't even understand why I'm acting this way." I was genuinely confused.

"You should just go now, leave this whole debacle behind you."

"I hate when you're right Peter, but you're right. It was good seeing you, brother." I was already planning where to go next as we said our goodbyes. "Hopefully you'll either have changed her or killed her by the time we cross paths again."

"Yeah…" Peter said half heartedly. "Till then." He waved at me and I laughed at his awkwardness as I started heading back to the small town where my car was parked. I just need to get that woman out of my mind and whatever spell she casted over me will break.

I chuckled at my own foolishness. I should have taken Peter's advice. She was dangerous, ensnaring, manipulative- everything I hated.

I drove my car out of the town, trying to figure out what to do with my next two months. Before I spotted Peter I was thinking about visiting this very sexy blond vampire, Claire, who stuck to the Carolinas most of the time. She was always fun.

"Fuck." I whispered when I looked at my hand. I'd forgotten my wedding ring in my duffel bag back at Peter's. I didn't care about the clothes in the bag, but if I lost that ring Alice would be pissed. I whipped my truck around and drove back to the podunk town. An old man shouted at me for speeding and I just flipped him off, too annoyed to care.

Bella was the last person I wanted to see right now. She was too tempting, too draining, and if she kept teasing me I don't think I could hold back.

I started running back to Peter's house, cursing the whole way and hoping Bella was asleep. The sun was just starting to rise- in the distance I saw smoke.

"Shit." I started running faster and quickly spotted the house- it was on fire. "Shit, shit, shit!" I couldn't tell if Bella was still in there. The crackling and hissing of the fire was too loud to distinguish any real noises. I stopped outside of it, debating with myself whether or not to go inside.

I heard a faint coughing. I tore down the front door and the backdraft nearly knocked me on my ass. I was just glad that I had anticipated it. The fire was blazing and the house looked unrecognizable. I was trying not to think about all the times the fire almost ended me as I followed the sounds of Bella wheezing. Finally I found her in the bathroom tub. The water was still going and she was fully clothed in the black water. I lifted her up and ran out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

**I wonder how that fire got started... What do you think?  
**


	14. Death Valley

Bella clung to me tightly as I got her away from the heat of the fire. Tears left streaks across her ash covered face as she cough. Her eyes were tightly closed.

I didn't know what to do with her. Her breathing was strained and she was scared and panicking. I set her down in the shade of a lone tree. She turned onto her side and vomited before coughing again. Her fingers gripped the hem of my jeans.

"Water, I need-" She began coughing again and I scooped her up. I started heading back to town even though by the time I got there the sun would be rising.

Bella was still gasping for air, but the wind from my running seemed to be helping her. Half an hour later I entered the town, thankfully most everyone was still asleep. I broke into one of the empty houses and went into the kitchen. I poured her a glass of water and she poured it over her head before gesturing for another. She gulped down her second glass of water before spitting up ash filled slime.

After a few minutes and two more glasses she calmed down enough to speak.

"What the hell happened?" I asked while sitting down beside her at the cluttered little table.

"I was making quesadillas on the stove top and I set the fire on low while I went to the bathroom. I tripped on that fucking towel and hit my head. Next thing I know I'm struggling to breathe- I opened the bathroom door but fire was everywhere so I slammed it shut. I felt like I was being cooked alive so I turned on the bathtub on the coldest water- I thought I was going to die." She started coughing again and I could see a large gouge on the back of her head. Bella spit up more ash onto the kitchen floor. "Where's Peter?" I don't know why, but her question annoyed me.

"Hunting. I don't know where." I look at Bella. Her breathing had evened out, but her heartbeat was still accelerated. "We should head back there." Peter would freak out if he thought Bella was dead.

"Are you kidding me? There's a reason it's called Death Valley. The sun just rose and the temperature is going to shoot up quickly!" She tossed the glass at the wall. "Fuck! I almost died." Bella got up and yanked the fridge open, before pulling out a gallon of orange juice and drinking straight from the bottle. "I'm taking a shower. I can't handle feeling all this grime all over." Bella said while walking away.

"You can't. We need to get out of here before the owner gets back." I said and grabbed her arm. She looked down at my hand.

"If anyone comes, just kill them."

* * *

**What do you think of her story? Of her last line?  
**


	15. Medal of Valor

How the hell did I get into this situation? She should be Peter's problem, not mine. Now I'm stuck with the most delicious smelling human on the face of the planet, the one human who I can't kill. It was too hot outside for her and too bright out there for me, so we were stuck inside. I just hoped that Peter would notice my scent trail and come pick us up in that truck he had hidden away.

Bella was surprisingly calm even though she almost died just over an hour ago. I pulled out my phone and it was dead. How typical. If one thing goes wrong then everything goes wrong.

I looked around the house. It seemed like an old couple lived here together. It was a Sunday, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were off visiting their grandkids for the weekend or at church.

The shower was turned off and I was immediately wary of her mischievous and lustful emotions. A moment later she walked out of the bathroom in just a short white towel.

"Fuck." I whispered. Why did she have to look and smell so damn good?

"I think it's about time the hero gets his reward." Bella dropped her towel- and I couldn't think. She walked over to me, body glistening from the shower, drops still running down her body. She bit her bottom lip, almost looking coy. I sat frozen in my chair, just stunned by how damn good she looks. "Come one, Jasper, don't you want to fuck me?" That's all the invitation I needed. I lifted her up and immediately started exploring her body as her legs hooked around my hips.

Bella eagerly started pulling down my jeans while I nipped at her neck, unsure if I wanted her blood or her body more. She pushed herself closer to me, her supple breast pressing against my chest. And then I was inside of her- and she was so hot and wet, and I knew I wanted her body more than her blood.

I thrust into her, controlling my strength, yet thoroughly enjoying her body- so tight and warm. Somehow we ended up in the kitchen with me fucking her against the fridge while she held the top of it. And she was so much better than I'd imagined as I took out all the sexual frustration she caused me.

Bella came before me, but I didn't give her a second of rest and she just smiled in response.

* * *

**So that just happened. What do you think? **


	16. Into the Arms of Fate

It was around noon and Bella was walking around in an oversized flowery dress. After our fuckfest she drank the rest of the orange juice then proceeded to completely ignore me, opting instead to go through the old folks' stuff.

I was feeling caution. According to what Peter told me she hadn't really left that little house since he put her there. If she wanted to escape now would be the time to do so. Whenever she got near a door I would tense up, ready to stop her if she tried to run away.

I saved her life for Peter, and I wasn't going to lose her now. I watched her roam around, trying on the old lady's jewelry and rip up the random photo albums. I guess if she couldn't have a family no one could.

The sheer dress she wore gave me glimpses of her form every time she passed by one of the blindingly bright windows. I had fucked her not even five hours ago, yet that body still teased and tantalized me.

To make things worse I was thirsty again even though I'd hunted last night. Her scent was just too damn delicious. Every heartbeat was a temptation.

The sound of a distant vehicle caught my attention. I listened carefully… no heartbeat.

"We're in here, Peter." I shouted while walking across the kitchen to the door that led to the garage. I pushed a few buttons on the wall and the garage door opened. Peter drove his truck in a moment later. He was out of the truck a second later, not even bothering to turn it off.

"Peter!" Bella shouted happily before jumping on him, hugging him with both her arms and legs.

"Bella…" He whispered in relief while burying his nose in her shoulder, breathing in her scent. "I thought you were dead." Bella lifted his head up and kissed him.

"As if! We both know that if I die it will be by your hands. No stupid fire can keep me from that fate." Her morbid words made Peter so happy, but made me feel sick. They really are fucked up. Peter put her down after kissing her a few more times.

"You really saved us." Peter said to me. I could only nod in response. "I have a house in Idaho. We can go there." He glanced around the house and frowned. His emotions twisted into a deep sadness tinged with resignation. He'd figured out I had fucked Bella, and he knew I wasn't sorry about it either. He sighed and tenderly kissed Bella again. "Alright, let's get out of here."

* * *

**What do you think of their 'reunion'? Peter's reaction to them sleeping together?  
**


	17. Behind Glass

"Isabella, you should use the restroom before we leave." Peter said in a subdued voice. She kissed him on the cheek before leaving. "Jasper, I know you want to leave, but I need your help… The trip won't even take a whole day, but she'll try to get away. Isabella has been trying to escape since I brought her here." He pleaded with me. His emotions were thick with desperation.

"Damn it, Peter." I held back a growl, yet was somewhat pleased. More time together with Bella means that I might get another chance to be inside of her, and maybe even taste her blood. "Fine, but we're taking my truck."

"Of course. Feel free to drive mine there." He gestured to his truck and I got in. Bella got back a few minutes later and I realized why Peter wanted me to drive. There were only two seats, which mean Bella would have to sit on his lap while I drove. I just shook my head in annoyance. They were both childish in different ways.

I reversed the car and I could see from the corner of my eye Peter lay his hand on Bella's thigh. I fucked her this morning and now he was groping her. So annoying.

The whole drive down Bella's eyes were glued to the outside world, a world she hadn't seen firsthand in seven years. I could feel Bella's amazement. It was so easy to forget that she was a victim when she acted like a succubus, seducing, and manipulating.

* * *

**What do you think of the last paragraph? **


	18. Feign

**Fanfic hasn't been letting me connect today. I'm afraid it won't let me connect again so I'm gonna skip responding to reviews and just post right away, just in case. **

* * *

Bella slept most of the way up to Idaho, much to my disappointment. I never noticed before, but her emotions were always conflicted when as she slept- love and hate, joy and pain, fatigue and restlessness…

When we reached Peter's house it was in the middle of nowhere, just like the other one. Peter was fretting again while he carried Bella as she slept into the house.

"What is it?" I asked once he set her down. I was just about fed up with his shit.

"I need to get Bella food and amenities, but I don't want her to wake up in a foreign place alone." I was surprised he was willing to leave us together without him here considering he knew we had screwed earlier in the day. I considered the options briefly before deciding this was probably the best course of action.

"Fine, but don't dawdle."

"Thank you so much. You really are the brother I never had-"

"Just go." I looked toward the room Bella was in once Peter left in my truck. For some reason she woke up a minute after he was gone. I was sure she had been asleep- so it had to be coincidence, but it just felt off.

Peter hadn't started the generator so the whole house was bathed in darkness. I stood in the corner silently as she began looking around.

"I know you're here, Jasper." Bella sang while twirling around, her dress flaring up. I remained silent. "I'm not going to run away. I'm sure this house is far from civilization, just like the one I spent a third of my life in." She searched the kitchen pantry for me. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" When she acted like this it was so hard to believe she was a victim, especially when she was feeling mischievous and delighted.

I decided to play with her. Like the predator that I am I snuck into the kitchen. In the dark, moving silently, I felt like I was truly stalking my prey and her scent only helped fuel that fantasy.

Her back was to me. The dim light from the half moon through the windows made her skin glow. I could see the vein in her neck pulsing, her blood flowing, begging to be drained- sucked down and reveled in.

I had to ground myself and remember that I was just playing with her.

"Is the big scary monster going to jump out from the shadows at me?" Bella said and just as I reached out to her- she moved out of my way, twisting around. "That's not very nice of you, you scary monster. For all you know, I'm faint of heart."

"You're very adapt in the dark, for a human." I said, somewhat disappointed that I couldn't startle her.

"Well, this isn't my first time playing hide and seek in the dark." She winked at me. "So we've fucked, are you sticking around to slurp down some of my blood?" She said bluntly. I was still unsure on whether or not I liked that aspect of her.

"Are you offering?"

"That depends on your answer."

"I'd love to steal away some of your blood."

"Oh, well in that case you can't have any."

"You're such a tease." I growled in frustration. She had actually gotten my hopes up for a brief moment.

"Don't blame me. You're the one who didn't answer correctly."

* * *

**What do you think? **


	19. Pretty Bobbles

After our little 'conversation' Bella pulled off all the sheets that covered the furniture and took them outside. She laid them out on the ground and cocooned herself inside while stargazing. Luckily for her the sky was clear of clouds and the temperature was just right for a human to longue outside.

I would never understand this human. She was all over the place. One second we'd be having a fiery conversation then the next she was ignoring me. I questioned her sanity on a daily basis. She was a difficult one to figure out.

I still didn't understand why my gift didn't work on her. Alice saw her in at least one of her visions, so I doubt Bella has a total immunity to gifts… Perhaps proximity is a factor. Alice's gift works from long distances, but so does Peter's, damn. I must be missing something. Time? No, Peter's gift can give him knowledge of the future too.

Peter told me that he never let her know about his gift, or mine, so she can't be consciously blocking them… I'd have to think on it more. Now it was annoying me, not knowing.

Bella stayed outside looking at the stars for hours, her emotions racing around until Peter finally got back.

"What the fuck is up with this hovel?!" Bella shouted the second he got out of the truck. "Do you really expect me to live in that cave?" She pointed towards the house and I could feel Peter's frustration rising with every word she spoke.

"Isabella, it's the same size as our last house." He said, trying to calm her down, but it only made Bella angrier.

"Fuck you and your houses!" She glanced around quickly before grabbing a rock off the ground and chucking it at him. Peter moved out of the way just in time- in time for it to hit my car and crack the windshield. I sighed in annoyance as they cursed at each other.

"For fuck's sake, I got you all your favorite things- your favorite meal, video game, movie, book-"

"And you expect me to be grateful?! Have you forgotten that you kidnapped me? There's nothing you can buy me that will ever make me not hate you!" She grabbed another rock and went to throw it at him, but before she could he ran up to her and grabbed her arm mid-swing. I stood up a little taller, on alert.

"You need to calm down." Peter said, his teeth clenched. Bella seemed to shrink right before my eyes as he spoke.

"You're hurting me." She said in a weak voice.

"Stop lying. I'm barely touching you." Peter's anger was mixed with sadness and hatred. He was still holding on to her, and from my angle I couldn't really see just how tightly his grip was.

"It hurts." I could feel her sadness and fear. "Jasper…" She pleaded with me, tears in her eyes. I ran forward to put an end to this. Peter moved away from her before I could even reach them. Bella was cradling her arm and was bent over slightly. I touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her and she flinched away from me. She was shaking and I could hear her crying. I didn't know what to do…

I looked at Peter and his expression was unreadable, but he was scared to core of his being.

Suddenly Bella's fear and sadness switched to joy and humor. She burst out laughing and stood tall. I looked at her arm. It didn't even have a red mark on it.

Peter looked at her then her arm before shaking his head in mortification. She had fooled us both.

"I'm going for a hunt." Peter said in a depressed voice then taking off before I could protest.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**


	20. Preference

After Peter ran away Bella rummaged through my truck and grabbed some food before going back to stargazing. The sun would be up soon.

I tried to alleviate my frustration and keep myself busy by setting up some of the things Peter had bought for the house… for Bella. It took practically no time at all. I was so damn bored and in no mood to play whatever crazy game Bella was concocting that I even cleaned the generator up and got it working.

"Oh, look at that," Bella said while walking inside, "you're more than just a decent screwing."

"Decent?" I asked, somewhat annoyed by her antics, yet too tired to really care.

"Well, I was going to spare your ego, but if you're going to be all snippy about it… fucking you was sub-par." She shrugged and her emotions gave nothing away.

"Really?" My voice was sarcastic, but that didn't seem to bother her.

"It doesn't help that you're not my type at all." Bella said while digging through the shopping bags. She pulled off her dress, catching my full attention immediately- only to put on some new clothes.

"What is your type?" I only asked to try and distract myself from what I just saw. I'd be more than happy to 'christen' this house with her…

"I'm not too picky, but there is this one type that really gets me going." She smiled at me and I could feel lust blooming inside of her.

"And?" I prompted her when she didn't continue.

"My type is any guy who's alive." She said, once again doing a 180. Her lust switched to anger. "For once I'd like to fuck a guy who didn't feel like I was fucking an ice sculpture!" Bella shouted at me before storming off to another room and slamming the door.

"Crazy bitch..." I whispered in exasperation before sitting on the couch and turning on the brand new TV, looking for a moment of peace.

* * *

**What do you think? **


	21. Breaking News

I was so glad when Peter finally got back half a day later. Bella was just too much for me to deal with alone.

"I'm sorry for storming off like that." He said to me and I just nodded. "How is it that even though we're not in Maria's army anymore that you're still saving my ass?" He asked, half jokingly. When I didn't laugh he frowned. "Seriously, thanks for everything… I think I can handle things from here out."

I don't know why, but I was a bit hesitant to leave. Even if Bella was lying about how tightly Peter grabbed her arm he still acted in anger against her. I could accept him keeping her like his own personal blood bank since he was about as humane as he could be to her, but after seeing that I had a sliver of doubt.

"I think I'll stay a few extra days." I said firmly. Peter's emotions immediately dropped down to shame, embarrassment, and sadness.

He nodded at me in acceptance before going to Bella's door and knocking on it. She ignored him and he spent the rest of the day pleading with her to let him in so they could talk. It was so pathetic. I didn't even know Peter could stoop that low. He was making her all sort of promises about things he'd buy her, but she remained silent.

A day passed in this fashion, and I was just glad that Peter had bought videogames I hadn't played before. Monday evening Bella sat beside me watching me play. From the corner of my eye she looked like a sulking teenager. To spite her I turned off the game and put on the news.

"Asshole." She whispered while getting up and going to the kitchen. I just grinned.

"Tonight at six," the newscaster began, "local man catches raccoon on tape saving a kitten, severe weather and how to protect your home, and finally a cold case heats up when an elderly couple finds a message in their house in California."

* * *

**Any predictions on where this is leading? What do you think of the last paragraph? **


	22. Red Star

"What the hell did you do, Isabella?!" Peter shouted as he broke the remote in half. Bella was laughing so hard that she was clutching her stomach. "What did you write?!" She kept laughing and I tried to calm her down, momentarily forgetting that my gift didn't work on her. "Isabella!" He shouted and Bella suddenly sobered up, her euphoric emotions switching to annoyance.

"Nothing about vampires if that's what you're worried about." She brushed her hair behind her ear, looking very arrogant.

"What. did. you. say?" His words were controlled yet vicious. I moved closer to them, hoping I wouldn't have to intervene.

"To whomever it may concern, I'm Isabella Swan. I was kidnapped seven years ago. I'm alive and treated well. Here's some of my DNA." Bella recited then giggled. "I wrote it in this horrible shade of red lipstick on their mirror then I spit in an empty ointment jar and put a red star on it." She laughed again. "By now they've put together the ash on the clothes I left there and the smoldering house in the middle of the desert." Damnit! We should have watched her more closely.

"Wait!" I said, pieces coming together. "You didn't, did you?" I asked Bella.

"I did." She said happily.

"You're fucking crazy!" I hissed at her.

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"She set fire to the house, the fire that I went through to save her!" Peter was stunned. He walked over to Bella a despondent look on his face.

"You could have died." Peter whispered while holding her hand. He kissed her hand then held it against his face. Bella's resolute and righteous fury melted into tenderness. She brushed her thumb across his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"But I didn't…" She said softly.

"You could have died." He said sadly. "You have to understand that."

"Dying doesn't scare me, Peter. I look into the eyes of death every day."

* * *

**Surprised? Do you think she's telling the truth? **


	23. Pushed

**I just want to say thanks! You guys have no idea how much better you make my life. I don't even know how to describe what you've done for me mentally- with your reviews, alerts, PMs, and favorites. There are no words. **

* * *

Peter's and Bella's relationship was too fucked up for me, but it was like watching a train crash- I couldn't look away. What makes it worse is that I actually enjoyed watching their screwed up antics, especially when they were not directed at me. I was still pissed off at her though.

I was the one who was supposed to manipulate and control others, not her. I nearly got my balls roasted off because of her. And now my wedding ring was melted, phone dead without a charger, and I sporting blue balls again.

The day after Peter's endless groveling at Bella for setting the fire I decided to head into town and pick up a new charger for my phone. I'm sure Alice was going to have a hoot when I told her what happened in California, if she hadn't already seen it a vision. I was grinning the whole time I bought a new charger, looking forward to talking to her, but as I was walking out a conversation caught my attention.

"They're sending some suits over. Bet they're going to try and completely take over the station- asshole just had to take her over state lines." I looked around and saw two cops in their squad car.

"God damnit." I went to the counter and asked the store clerk where the police station was. I drove over to it and got a table at the café across from it, listening. Three hours later I had all the information I needed.

We were fucking idiots for believing Bella even for a second. That little viper wrote on the mirror that we were heading to Idaho and would be keeping her in an isolated house.

I drove back to Peter's house fueled by anger and annoyance with myself for having once again been fooled by her. I broke down the door, startling them both.

"Do you have any other houses?" I asked Peter while growling. He flinched away from me and Bella walked over to me. She tried to hug me, but I moved away from her before she could touch me.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked after getting control of his emotions again.

"Bella left more on the mirror than what she told us. They know we're in Idaho. We have to move." I contemplated the options. Bella was too much for just the two of us to handle…

"I don't have anymore houses…" Peter said weakly. I covered my eyes with my hand and tried not to growl in frustration when a solution came to mind.

"Fine, then we'll go to Washington."

* * *

**Surely nothing can go wrong in this scenario. lol what do you think?**


	24. Unable to Breathe

**Sorry for the delay. Fanfic wouldn't let me connect on Monday.**

* * *

"Is that where your wifey is?" Bella asked in a teasing voice.

"I'm in no mood for your shit right now, Isabella."

"Oh, we're back to Isabella. Fine, whatever, dad."

"Don't call me that." I growled at her and Peter stepped in between us. "You've got some nerve. I could easily kill you before Peter could even lift a finger, so don't push me."

"Jasper," she moaned my name, "you're not going to kill me. You don't want to, besides that if anyone is going to kill me, it's Peter." Bella was so sure of what she said that for a second I actually believed her. I pushed Peter aside and grabbed Bella by the throat just to prove my point.

"Jasper-" I hit Peter with a wave of complacency and meekness, making him shut up immediately. I lifted Bella up by her throat, but she didn't even struggle against me, only glaring at me. Her face was quickly turning red and I knew she couldn't breathe. "Jasper…" Peter said again, his voice weak. I dropped her down and she coughed a few times as Peter helped her stand back up.

"You've really fucked her up, you know that Peter? She could have been normal, living her life like every other human- but you just had to kidnap her and keep her in a cage!" I growled at Peter and he pushed Bella behind him. Now I was pissed off at Bella and myself for not controlling my anger. I'd swore to myself to never use violence against someone unless I was in a life or death situation, but there was just something about this human... "I'm leaving right now for Washington. Come with me or not. I don't care." I grabbed the few things I had in under thirty seconds and headed for my truck. Bella squeaked loudly; from the sound of it Peter had just picked her up and started following me out.

* * *

**What do you think? **


	25. Frosting and a Rock

What had happened early kept running through my head. I can't believe I acted against Bella in anger. I'd sworn to myself once I left Maria's army that I'd never let my fury control me, but damnit that woman-

I've never met someone so effortlessly infuriating. Every word she spoke was to some end, was a way exert her control over us. How Peter kept her for so many years was beyond me.

I called Alice on a payphone while Peter sat in the truck, babysitting Bella.

"I've had a vision…" Alice said in a mystic voice before I could even greet her. I shook my head, used to her dramatics. "Things are starting to get blurry, but you all are coming to Forks, aren't you?"

"Yes, Peter, his human, and I are driving up. We'll be there tomorrow morning I believe." I glanced back at the truck. I was surprised that she wasn't shouting her lungs out, considering we were parked in at a gas station.

"I doubt anyone is going to react positively to the situation, especially Esme and Rose when they find out she's being kept by force. Right now they're under the impression that they are mates." I could picture the perturbed look on Alice's face as she spoke.

"And what do you think of the situation?"

"It's pretty screwy, but I trust Peter not to abuse her beyond keeping her isolated." I guess Alice hadn't seen Bella's little show where she pretended his grip on her arm was hurting her. "I've set up a bedroom for her on the top floor."

"Thanks. You really are my rock, you know?" I said, feeling oddly sentimental towards her.

"And you're the frosting on the cake that is my life, the perfect finishing touch." I smiled. We really were good for each other, even if we weren't soulmates.

"Well hopefully bringing these two to Washington won't ruin your cake."

"Pff, my cake is guarded by some handsome frosting and a loving family. I doubt there is anything those two can do to ruin that." Alice sounded confident, and I didn't want to burst her bubble by telling her just how fucked up Bella and Peter are, especially when they're together. Instead I laughed in a good-hearted manner, pretending to agree with her.

"Alright, we'll see you then. Can you break the news to the family for me and prepare them somewhat?"

"Of course, no problem."

"Thank you for always making my life easier." I whispered, genuinely grateful that she came into my life.

"Thank you for making my life happier." She responded before we both hung up.

* * *

**What do you think of Alice's and Jasper's relationship? **


	26. Chapter 26

"Peterrrrrr I have to goooooo." Bella dragged out the words while shaking his seat with her feet.

"We'll be there shortly." Peter said while grinding his teeth. My hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly and if he didn't get control of her soon I was going to snap.

"But I need to go now!" She started kicking the back of his seat, making him jolt back and forth.

"I swear to god Peter, if you don't make her shut up…" I growled at him. He sighed and glanced back at her.

"Can you pull over at that gas station?" Peter asked and I immediately did so. Bella hopped out of the truck before either of us could stop her. Peter was by her side a second later and I sighed in relief when I saw she had been running for the bathrooms.

Bella grabbed the doorknob and jingled it a few times.

"It's locked!" She complained in a childish voice. Peter broke it off and followed her inside. I zoned out their bickering and checked my phone. There was a text from Esme:

_'__I look forward to meeting your friends. I've stocked the kitchen with food for our guest.' _

Apparently Alice hadn't done that great of a job on preparing them to meet Bella.

A few minutes later Peter and Bella walked out of the bathroom holding hands. They really were a special kind of crazy.

It only took us a half an hour more to reach Forks, the dullest town on earth.

"Everything is so green." Bella said, her face almost pressed against the window. Neither of us responded to her. I could feel Peter's worry, apprehension, and fear. Bella on the other hand felt completely calm, with a tinge of curiosity and entertainment.

When I pulled up the driveway to my current home all six of my family members were on the porch waiting for us. Bella's emotions turned to lust, excitement, and anticipation. After parking I went straight to Alice and buried my face in the crook of her, feeling completely exhausted. She hugged me and I let her peaceful emotions overwhelm me before she patted my back signaling for me to let her go.

I stood up straight and looked toward the truck. Peter was helping Bella out of it. She looked daintier than usual and I realized she had pulled her hair up, making her almost look innocent. Her brown eyes were wider than they normally were and her plain white dress seemed to only enhance her innocent look.

"I'm sorry that I have to impose on you." She said in an angelic voice. Esme was the first one to step forward.

"Don't worry in the least my dear. We're always happy to accommodate Jasper's friends." Esme shook Bella's hand even though I know she wanted to hug her.

"You're too kind." Bella bowed her head slightly and I was at a complete loss for words. This woman really was insane going from one extreme to the next- and what scared me the most was her feelings of mischief and entertainment.

"Let me introduce you to my family." Esme turned so that she was facing us all. Her eyes were black. Bella's scent truly was delectable. Esme started naming us off, but for some reason Bella's face was completely white. She grabbed onto Peter before her knees buckled. He easily caught her, but before any of us could ask what was wrong she was screaming.

* * *

**What do you think of her looking so innocent? Of her screaming?  
**


	27. Chapter 27

"Shh," Peter whispered to Bella while cradling her. She was clutching her head and her breath was ragged.

"Let me see her." Carlisle said while stepping forward. Bella was feeling genuine fear, but there was still and undercurrent of entertainment to it. Bella shrunk away from him when he got close, making Peter growl at him.

"It's okay, Bella, I'm right here." He whispered into her ear and I wondered if this was the first time she had done this.

"What is she thinking, Edward?" Carlisle asked. I glanced at Edward. His eyes were black just like the rest of ours. His fear was mixed with confusion.

"I don't know… I can't hear her thoughts."

"Jasper's gift doesn't work on her either, and my visions have been becoming more and more convoluted the closer they came here." Bella was still screaming.

"Please tell me what's wrong, please tell me how I can help." Peter pleaded with her.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She shouted before gasping and letting her breath out slowly. She clung to Peter while shaking. Thankfully she had stopped screaming.

"Perhaps you should take her to her room." Carlisle suggested and Peter nodded. He followed Esme into the house while growling at us to stay back. I could feel everyone's concern for her.

Emmett looked at me in question and I just shrugged having no real answer.

"Where's your wedding ring?" Alice asked me while touching my hand.

"It's a long story for another time." I said to her. She nodded, sensing I was tired.

"We should go hunting." She suggested and I smiled slightly. She always knew how to make my life easier.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**


	28. Chapter 28

By the time Alice and I got back the house seemed to have calmed down a bit. Carlisle and Esme were concerned, Rose was cautious, Emmett was curious, and Peter was completely distraught.

I could tell Bella was asleep. Her emotions were only that conflicted when she was unconscious. Peter was upstairs with her and I'd wager that he was laying in bed with her, cradling her like she was the only thing keeping him alive.

"So tell us about your friends." Esme said kindly while Alice and I walked into the house. I sighed, not really knowing what to say. The second they found out Bella was kidnapped… I wasn't sure what to expect. I looked at Edward. I could tell he already knew most likely from Alice's thought. I sent him my appreciation for having not told anyone else.

"As you know Peter and I fought in the war together." I said while sitting on a couch in the living room. Alice sat beside me and leaned against me. Her steady emotions helped me concentrate. "Bella… I don't know what to say about her. She's a very strange creature. She clearly knows about our kind, but… she's no threat." Carlisle gave me a questioning look. "She hasn't talked to another human being in seven years since Peter kidnapped her."

"What do you mean- kidnapped?" Rose said while standing up, righteous fury engulfing her. Emmett grabbed her hand and she calmed down slightly.

"I mean just that. Peter kidnapped her, but he doesn't abuse her or hurt her." That I know of at least. "It's a complex situation. She knows about our kind so we can't just let her go." Not that Peter would ever allow that.

"I thought they were mates." Esme's voice was hopeful, trying to find a silver lining to the situation.

"No, they're not mates. He originally kidnapped her for her blood."

"This is fucking wrong and you know it!" Rose shouted while yanking her hand out of Emmett's.

"That's obvious, but it's more complex than you know." My voice was even and I tried not to let my emotions be influenced by everyone else's. I wasn't sure if I should tell them just how insane she is.

"Do it." Edward said. His emotions were fluctuating. He was almost as angry as Rose.

"Bella is not mentally stable. She set Peter's house on fire and has mood swings that startle even me." I explained.

"Well of course she's not sane! She was kidnapped and forced to live with a vampire for seven years! What else did he force her to do?" Without waiting for my response she started running upstairs only to stop. Peter was standing on the stairs, a somber look on his face.

"I'd never hurt her." He whispered and some of Rose's anger dissipated. He looked completely crestfallen and wouldn't meet any of our eyes.

"Then let her go" Rose growled at him, making Emmett go to her side and try to calm her down.

"I can't…" I could only barely hear Peter's voice.

"Why the hell not?!"

"I don't know. I need her- I can't change her, I can't let her go, or kill her."

Rose turned on her heels and went up to Carlisle.

"We can't allow him to do this, to keep her prisoner in our household."

Carlisle sighed and I could tell he was contemplating his options.

"I don't like breaking the laws, vampire and human laws alike… Nor do I advocate this behavior or killing her. The only solution I see is that we change her if she's willing."

Peter started growling and was about to say something before becoming completely silent. We all heard the swooshing of sheets and Bella's footsteps. A moment later she appeared, her hair mused from her rest. Her eyes were wide and innocent looking again. She bit her lip and looked hesitant despite only feeling entertained.

I was surprised when she walked to Peter's side and linked her hand with his.

"You all don't need to argue or worry." Bella said in a soft voice. "Even though Peter kidnapped me I want to be here with him. He makes me happy."

* * *

**What do you think of Rose's reaction? Of Bella's decleration? **


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry if I didn't respond to your review. I'm sick :( **

* * *

The look of unadulterated joy on Peter's face because of Bella's words made the last of the respect I had for him completely evaporate.

Rose was as skeptical as I was.

I looked at Alice, silently asking her if she had any insight into the situation. She shrugged at me.

"If that was the case then why did you write that note to the police after the fire?" I asked Bella while standing. Peter visibly deflated.

"I did that because I was panicking. I almost died and that scared me. I've been thinking a lot since then. I can't imagine living without Peter, nor do I want to." She smiled at him. "We may not exactly be in love, but he's my best friend."

"Bella, I…" Peter seemed at a loss for words. I could feel Esme and Carlisle were starting to fall for her ploy.

"That doesn't explain why you set your house on fire." I said, trying to let everyone see Bella for what she really is- an insane woman who manipulated others as she saw fit. At least Edward and Alice seemed not to be fooled by her act. I couldn't decipher Rose's fluctuating emotions.

"I lied to you two earlier about that. I really did slip in the bathroom. I'm sorry Jasper, but I don't trust you. I thought it would be safer if you thought I was crazy." She turned towards Peter. "I'm sorry for lying to you." Bella caressed the side of his face.

"It's alright, Isabella. I understand." He said while leaning into her touch.

"Peter, you told me yourself that she's insane." I was an inch away from beating sense into him.

"I just want everyone to be happy." Bella said while looking our way, more specifically towards Carlisle and Esme. "I swear we will leave once Peter finds us a suitable place to stay, but I was hoping…" Her voice was so hesitant, but she was feeling proud. "I was hoping that you could teach Peter your way of life, drinking from animals that is." It was in that moment that I knew she had Esme and Carlisle in her pocket. Bella looked at Peter. "I think it would be for the best, Peter. I've always hated the idea of you hurting other people." Peter seemed to fidget and for a split second I thought she had pushed him too far, but then he smiled.

"I'll try, but I'm not as strong as you think I am, Isabella."

"We could never turn away someone who wanted to convert." Carlisle said. "So long as you are both willing, we'd love to have you stay with us."

* * *

**What do you think?  
**


	30. Chapter 30

"Alright, Peter, if you truly want to try our lifestyle come with me." I ordered him, just barely holding back my anger. I glanced at Alice, silently telling her to watch Bella. She nodded and Peter followed me like the good soldier he once was.

We ran in silence for a few minutes before I turned on him and socked him in the jaw. He flew backwards, knocking down two trees.

"Why the hell are you letting her manipulate you?" I asked while he stood back up.

"I know she's manipulating me. It's just… I'm enjoying it while I can. I know she'll snap at me or one of you all sooner or later- I just want to enjoy her treating me so kindly while it lasts." His shame was almost palpable.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" He looked away from me and back in the direction of the house. "And the animal hunting?"

"If it keeps Isabella happy…"

"What happened to you?" His shamed deepened, along with a layer of embarrassment and lack of self worth. "Do you at least know why she's acting this way?" He shrugged slightly.

"It could be any range of reasons, but I'd wager that she thinks it's entertaining." He sighed. "I've been her whole world for so long, of course she wants more people to talk to, to manipulate… to fuck."

"Are you seriously that bent out of shape because she and I screwed once? And that was only because I saved her life." I was unsure if I believed her about not setting the fire.

"It just hurts knowing that she let someone touch her like that. Did she let you-" He cut himself off and looked back towards the ground. I filled in the blank easily.

"No, she didn't offer me her blood- She isn't safe here Peter. Did you see everyone's eyes when they smelled her? They were pitch black." I didn't want these two fuck-ups near my family. I should have known that bringing her here was a bad idea. She had already infected Peter. I didn't want her infecting the rest of them. Peter started fidgeting again. "Act like the god damn soldier I made you." He stood up straighter.

"No."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a growl reverberating in my chest.

"You brought us here, your 'parents' want us here, and Isabella wants to be here." I sent him a burst of shock before I launched myself and him. Before he could react he was in pieces.

"Fine. I'll just have to take care of this myself." He tried to speak, but with his jaw separated from his face he just looked foolish. I shook my head at him before running back home.

Bella was in the backyard, laying in a hammock. I glanced around the yard. Alice was sitting on the porch watching her. Silently I walked towards Bella. She looked angelic curled up on her side in a long white dress. The netting of the hammock made her look like a trapped animal. When she was curled up like this I could tell how petite she was. I reached for her neck, intent on snapping it. Her neck was so small… and I could feel her pulse, the warmth of her skin, the puffs of air brushed against me as she breathed, completely unaware of me. It would take less than a second yet…

"Damn it." I whispered while pulling back my hand from her. I really couldn't do it, I couldn't kill her. I just kept picturing all those brief glimpses of her being a normal human, a person, not the manipulative creature I knew she was.

I felt Alice walk to my side, her small hands covering my clenched one.

"It's alright." She whispered.

"Have you seen something?" I asked, my eyes flashing to her dark gold ones.

"No, I was just trying to comfort you." Her bluntness made me chuckle. It was one of the qualities that made our relationship work so well. My laugh quickly died off and I sighed.

"Peter is in the woods, four miles out torn into pieces. Can you put him back together and instruct him on how to hunt animals?" I asked her, feeling completely exhausted.

"No problem." She stood on her toes and I leaned down so she could kiss me. She ran off and I went to sit in her vacated spot on the porch.

I didn't know what to do and I hated not having a plan.

* * *

**What do you think? **


End file.
